


Unexpected Show

by Whistle_Mist



Series: Kink Bingo Drawings/Writing: Whistle Mist Card [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Hal goes into heat, his mate watches him.





	Unexpected Show

Hal’s body was too hot and it was getting hotter as the time passed. Whimpering he sat upon the bed of his room in the Watch Tower and let his legs fall open. Blushing he slowly rubbed himself, moaning lightly rolling his hips a little.

Panting more he slowly unbuttoned the button and zipped them down. Bringing his hand into the loose pants Hal pressed down a little hard groaning starting to touch himself. After a few moments, he shook off his pants quickly.

Smiling once they were gone, Hal laid back sliding his hands under his shirt, running them over his sides and rib cage, shivering slightly. Running them further up the lantern spread his legs open more as he teased pink hard nipples. Moaning softly Hal pinched and played with them until they hardened.

Rolling onto his stomach and upon his knees, Hal closed his eyes and reached under himself reached into his underwear and started to fondle himself carefully as he moaned more. Shaking he pushed his hips into the air presenting to no one as he whimpered the heat making him wetter with each passing second. With the one hand, the Omega reached under the pillow and pulled out some lube and a vibrator.

Pouring some onto his finger he reached back pressing it into his wet entrance sighing. Pushing in two he whimpered needing to be filled. Moving it slowly he added another finger gasping a little. It had been a while since he had a heat, the blockers keeping him from going into one. Adding another one in he forced himself to relax.

Pulling some lube on the toy Hal slowly pushed in slowly taking deep breathes when it got the rubber knot. Gulping Hal concentrated pushing it further until it slipped inside making him yelp. Taking a minute to get used to it before panting heavily. 

Hips shaking with need and want Hal was leaking worse now. He pushed himself up onto his hands' hips jerked as he tightened around the knot drooling from how good it felt. 

Reaching for the remote he turned it on slowly.

"Ah," Hal gasped as it pressed in all the right places. "Oh…!"

Moving the speed higher he began to shake as waves washed over him. As he shook Hal wasn't sure he could take it. Turning it up he cried out in pleasure, arching his back. It felt so good! Moaning, he threw himself on his back, legs spread as he held onto the bars of his bed thrusting up crying out in pleasure.

Suddenly he felt it has gone and he gasped falling forwards. Rolling onto his back panting body so hot he was going crazy he glared at the Alpha looking at him. 

"Not… fair… I need that…!" Hal hissed sitting up a little being suddenly empty made his senses come back a somewhat. “Give it back!” 

"I can give you something better," Bruce smirked getting close leaning over him to kiss Hal deeply pushing onto the bed, he had been watching his mate for a few minutes enjoying the show. Hands running down Hal’s body his own instincts heated up as he hardened at the thought of being inside his lover. “Something bigger.”

"What- AH!” Hal threw his head back his mouth in a wide O as he was filled so suddenly with a hard knotted cock. It went so deep that Hal’s eyes had hearts in them his tongue hanging out feeling a bit out of breath from being so full. 

The Alpha bites at his neck, marking it. "Relax. Mm… you are tight. You have such a lovely body and so hot inside. You feel so good around me, Hal."

Hal breathed harshly trying to stop his heart from beating fast and to get used to the size inside him. It had been a long time since they had done this thanks to damn missions and Oa always telling him to go back to HQ, so he was too tight. Slowly he felt his body loosen and the man inside him started to thrust. 

“Ahhh, Bruce!” 

"You like this better than that toy?"

"Y-yes… Please more," Hal whined desperately. “Come on, I need it hard, Alpha!” 

Abruptly Hal was thrown into sparking pleasure as the man on top of him hit his nerves right on and increased the pleasure by touching him, nipping at the soft skin of his neck. Shaking as stars explored across his visons Hal cried out back arched loving the cock inside him. 

"Ahhh! Oh, it so good! Please! Harder- AHHH!"

"Mmm… You're beautiful,"

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

"Cum for me, Hal!" Bruce growled leaned down to his ear-biting down on his 

Not being able to handle it any longer and the word drove Hal over the edge impossibly arching higher as he came hard. Heat filled him so much he could feel it dripping out of him with the man still inside him. The knot seeled inside him keeping it inside as he whined feeling Bruce lay on him pinning the Omega on the bed.   
The amount of comfort Hal got from the feel of his Alpha’s weight, as well as the kissing down his neck, made him melt into bliss slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
